


Пыль на ветру

by superstition, Wincent_Cester



Series: G – PG-13 [31]
Category: American Gods - Neil Gaiman, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Drama, Future Fic, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superstition/pseuds/superstition, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/Wincent_Cester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future!фик. Эм. Трудно объяснить. Это кроссовер с «Американскими богами», но вам не обязательно его читать, чтобы понять происходящее.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пыль на ветру

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dust in the Wind](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15981) by lyra-wing. 



> Переведено для Winter Temporary Fandom Combat 2014.

— Держись, мы почти пришли.

— Эй! У меня тут нога сломана, Господи Иисусе!

— А у меня 180 фунтов мертвого веса. Ты слышал, чтобы я жаловался?

— Черт побери, — выдохнул Лэндон тихо. Его глаза расширились, когда он увидел что-то за плечом Алекса.

Алекс напрягся.

— Что? — спросил он, замедляя свой бег трусцой до ходьбы.

Лэндон указал на что-то за ними, не отрывая взгляда и не произнося ни слова.

Покрепче обхватив Лэндона, Алекс медленно обернулся. За ними следовала _армия_ призраков. Буквально армия. Мрачный взвод мертвых солдат — кишки вываливаются из животов, тела нашпигованы пулями, конечности отрублены — в общей сложности, где-то сотня или около того.

— Плевая работенка, Лэндон, — проворчал Лэндон. — Мигом справимся, Лэндон.

— Ты решил тратить силы на сарказм _сейчас_? — Алекс с опаской наблюдал за тем, как солдаты подбирались ближе, маршируя по голому полю с какой-то упрямой, неминуемой решимостью.

— Я всегда саркастичен, — парировал Лэндон. — Опусти меня. Давай.

Алекс наклонился, чтобы усадить Лэндона на землю.

— У нас слишком мало патронов с солью, — признался он, после чего кинул Лэндону его дробовик и поднял свой. Прицелился.

Впрочем, палить в толпу призраков — плохая идея. Соляной взрыв развеял только трех или четырех, причем они тут же снова вернулись в строй — все такие же мертвые. И теперь солдаты негромко бормотали что-то сердитое, затем все они — по какому-то неслышному сигналу — _бросились_ через поле, угрожающе быстро сокращая разделявшее их расстояние.

— Вот дерьмо, — выругался Лэндон, стреляя, перезаряжая и стреляя снова со своего поста на земле. — Дерьмо-дерьмо-дерьмо. Тебе пора. Ты еще успеешь выбраться, если свалишь сейчас.

Алекс расстрелял последние два патрона и повернулся к нему:

— Тебе не удастся от меня так просто избавиться.

Вот и все. Им пиздец. Осталось только ждать, пока их разорвут на кусочки. Алекс пробормотал, глядя с грохотом приближавшуюся к ним армию:

— Ну же. Ну же… покажите, на что вы способны.

Звук выстрела из дробовика отозвался громким эхом по всему полю. Этот залп разметал всю первую шеренгу — примерно восемь солдат, — и на этот раз призраки не воплотились снова.

Алекс резко развернулся.

Сзади подходили два парня. Очевидно, охотники, но что-то в них было… иным. Обоим где-то к тридцати, темноволосые, с серьезными глазами и улыбчивыми ртами. Один из них держал в руке дробовик. Он передернул его, снова выстрелил в поле — и еще одной шеренги как не бывало.

— Нынешние дети, — сказал парень с оружием и покачал головой, — творят какое-то безумие.

Второй парень, долговязый, присел и обратился к Лэндону:

— Забирайся, я помогу тебе добраться до вашей машины.

— Кто вы? — спросил Лэндона, уставившись на них.

— Сэм, — представился высокий. То, как он назвался… как будто его имя было старым секретом, созданным из соли и гравия. Он поднял Лэндона как пушинку, легко удерживая его на руках, как в колыбели.

— Дин, — представился парень с дробовиком. Это имя как смех и пощечина, как стук бильярдного кия, как треск выстрела. — А вы Алекс и Лэндон. Мы знаем. Давайте устроим вечер встреч тогда, когда на нашем хвосте _не будет_ висеть армия призраков?

Они побежали, и Дин приостанавливался каждые несколько шагов, чтобы дать еще один залп в их преследователей и отпугнуть их.

— Сэм и Дин? — переспросил Лэндон. — Правда, что ли?

— Правда, — улыбнулся Сэм.

— Чувак, — протянул Алекс, потому что он не мог придумать ничего более интеллектуального. Сэм и Дин. Все слышали истории, как эти двое прихлопнули того демона — черт побери, да они целую проклятую войну с нечистью предотвратили! — и вот они тут, рядом с ними. После всего, что он слышал, Алекс и не знал, чего ожидать — возможно, великанов, — но они выглядели совсем как обычные охотники.

— Эй, — огрызнулся Дин, — меньше взглядов, больше выстрелов.

— Патроны кончились, — признался Алекс.

Дин передернул затвор и дал залп с одной руки.

— Неправда, — заметил он.

Алекс почувствовал, как изменился вес его дробовика. Он переломил ствол и увидел, что оружие полностью заряжено.

— Что?.. Как?.. 

Но Дин лишь отвесил ему подзатыльник, так что Алекс понял намек и принялся палить в армию призраков, от которой они удирали.

Им удалось добраться до пикапа Лэндона без ранений. Алексу не пришлось перезаряжать свой дробовик. Ни разу.

Сэм опустил Лэндона на пассажирское сидение, а Дин объяснил Алексу дорогу до ближайшей больницы. Алекс открыл дверь со стороны водителя и повернулся, чтобы поблагодарить Сэма и Дина, но те уже испарились. Алекс увидел только классическую машину, с ревом двигателя исчезающую в ночи. Задние красные фонари мерцали, как кровь на черноте асфальта.

 

***

_«Это не самая правильная страна для богов»._

***

Раньше они вели счет.

Сколько лет назад они убили демона. Сколько лет назад умер отец. Джесс, мама.

Время шло, и вспоминать становилось все труднее. Не то чтобы они забыли — они никогда не забудут, вся их история высечена на их душах незажившими ранами — просто это случилось… давно.

Бобби умер мирно, во сне, в своей постели. Джо умерла, защищая маленькую девочку от демона. Элен умерла вскоре после Джо. И в какой-то момент, когда та малышка, которую спасла Джо, выросла в женщину, полноправного охотника, когда ветер и дождь унесли слова с могилы Бобби, Сэм и Дин по-настоящему начали задумываться.

Шоссе перемещались, менялись, сливались и исчезали вовсе. Возникали средства передвижения на альтернативных видах топлива. Все вокруг становилось другим, кроме них самих. Их не коснулось время. По крайней мере, внешне. Сэм не выглядел и днем старше двадцати шести, а у Дина не поседел ни один волос.

Импала не требовала заправки, хотя указатель уже чертовски давно указывал на «П».

Снаружи Сэм и Дин выглядели так же, как прежде. Но с тех пор, как они убили желтоглазого, они менялись — немного, практически незаметно. Они чувствовали это, будто тихое жужжание в ушах, которое и не услышишь, если не прислушаешься.

Ничего похожего на видения Сэма, которые прекратились со смертью демона. Это было что-то совершенно иное.

Дин спросил Сэма однажды, в чем разница, Сэм сказал:

— Это кажется естественным.

Будто шестое чувство. Знать, когда изменится погода, какое число выпадет на кубике. С течением времени это чувство становилось сильнее. Сэм мгновенно чуял, когда ему лгали, Дину всегда сдавали самую лучшую комбинацию в игре, а иногда, если они чего-то хотели достаточно сильно… это случалось.

— Что с нами происходит? — спросил Сэм Дина однажды. Они были в закусочной посреди штата Миссисипи.

Дин высыпал небольшую кучку соли на стол. Ногтем в ней он нарисовал руны. Когда кристаллы выстроились в нужном порядке, Сэм ощутил, как вокруг начала собираться энергия, как статическое электричество. Металлический привкус разрядов щекотал нос Сэма.

Сэму не было нужды спрашивать, откуда Дин знал эти руны. Оттуда же, откуда Сэм знал, как читать их, хоть и видел их впервые в жизни. Просто еще один пункт в списке необъяснимого, с которым они сталкивались.

— Дин, — предупредил Сэм, когда столовое серебро зазвенело.

— Не знаю, — сказал Дин. Он смахнул крупинки со стола, отправляя руны в небытие. Обжигающее электричество в воздухе пропало в ту же секунду. Дин кинул щепотку рассыпанной соли через плечо. Он покачал головой. — Я не знаю.

 

***

Все начало обретать смысл в тот день, когда Дин получил пулю в висок.

Он был в порядке пятью минутами позже, жалуясь на головную боль и пятна крови по всей куртке.

Суть в том, что Сэм даже не волновался в течение этих пяти минут. Он знал, что Дин вернется. Он не мог объяснить, _откуда_ он это знал, но он знал.

Впрочем, стрельба — это не самое важное. Важное произошло позднее тем же вечером, когда они сидели в своем мотельном номере. Дин смотрел порно — каким-то образом он подключился к каналу, не оплачивая его, — а Сэм читал новости в интернете.

— Выключи, — попросил Сэм.

Дин предсказуемо сделал громче. Сэм кинул в него пустой банкой из-под газировки.

Оба застыли, когда девушка на экране прекратила свои поддельно-блаженные стоны и захихикала:

— Ух ты, а вы милашки. Никогда бы не подумала.

Дин перевел глаза вбок на Сэма, не двигая головой.

— Сэм, моя порнуха с нами разговаривает.

На экране голая девушка на кровати столкнула с себя мужчину и села. Она переместилась на край матраса и скрестила ноги.

— Сэм и Дин, верно? — уточнила она. Камера взяла ее крупный план, но создавалось странное ощущение, что это _она_ вглядывается в _них_. — Ну что ж. Похоже, вот такое вот у вас будет приветствие после вступления в клуб.

— В какой клуб? — с опаской спросил Дин.

В этот момент пискнул компьютер Сэма. На экране появилось сообщение от . Сэм прочел вслух.

_На вид не такие уж они и могущественные._

Сэм вопросительно взглянул на Дина, тот в ответ пожал плечами и покрутил пальцем вокруг уха.

— Слушайте, проявите хоть немного уважения, — сказала девушка, щелкая пальцами в сторону Дина, чтобы привлечь внимание. — Не каждый же день с вами телевизор разговаривает, — она лениво развела ноги, и они ясно увидели… ну, все.

— Ну, не знаю, — бесцеремонно заявил Дин. — Помнится, в Нью-Хейвене…

— И в Вичите, — добавил Сэм.

На экране компьютера появилось еще одно сообщение, которое зачитал Сэм:

_Наглые сукины дети, правда?_

Он изогнул бровь, глядя на Дина.

Дин чувствовал враждебность так же хорошо, как Сэм — она наполняла комнату, как скверный запах, — и коротко заметил:

— Мне не нравится, когда от меня что-то скрывают. Если хотите что-то сказать, говорите, или мы отыщем вас и разберемся по-своему, — он ухмыльнулся и продолжил: — Этого вам не захочется, я подозреваю.

Девушка на экране надула губки:

— Я богиня телевидения.

Пик.

 _И интернета,_ — прочел Сэм. Он уставился на монитор компьютера, затем на голую девушку, наблюдавшую за ними с экрана.

— Ну, — подытожил Дин, — вот теперь я видел все.

Пик.

_Они не похожи на наших. Скорее на старикашек._

— Логично, — признала голая девушка, откидывая свои светлые волосы за плечи. Похоже, она обрашалась к компьютеру Сэма, полностью игнорируя Сэма и Дина. — С тех пор как они прихлопнули Азазеля, охотники стали их боготворить. Людям нужны герои. Нужно что-то, во что можно верить. Потребности старого мира в новой упаковке. В отличной упаковке, — добавила она откровенно плотоядно.

— Вы имеете в виду то, что я думаю? — спросил Сэм. Это бы объяснило чудесное исцеление Дина. И это не особо-то и удивительно. Немногое могло его удивить в последнее время.

— Нелогично, — заявил Дин. — Существует огромное количество легенд. Почему не все их герои становятся богами?

— А кто сказал, что не становятся? — парировала девушка. — К тому же вы двое уже и так в серой зоне. Посреди. Чтобы перейти на другую сторону, достаточно всего одного шага.

— Чего вы от нас хотите? — спросил Сэм.

Девушка надула нижнюю розовую губку.

— Тебе не кажется, что ты грубишь? Я пытаюсь быть приветливой.

— Не похожи вы на альтруистов, — уверенно произнес Дин. — Так что давайте покончим с этой хренью, ладно?

На экране телевизора внезапно начали сменяться изображения. Вместо порнофильма перед ними предстал суровый Дядя Сэм, украшенный красными, белыми и голубыми лентами.

— Видите ли, — прохрипел Дядя Сэм, грозя им пальцем, — не все боги родились здесь. Некоторых завезли извне. Импорт.

Пик.

_Старикашек._

— Мы просто хотим предупредить, чтобы вы остерегались их, — заметил Дядя Сэм. Его кустистые седые брови дернулись, когда он сузил глаза. — Они не очень-то хорошо к нам относятся. Похоже, они никак не могут понять своими тупыми головами, что их время прошло.

Сэм посмотрел на Дина и увидел, как тот уже смотрел на него. Сэм едва заметно кивнул.

— Спасибо, думаю, мы и сами можем определиться со своими друзьями, — отрезал Дин. Он выключил телевизор, а Сэм — свой ноутбук.

С минуту они пялились каждый на свой черный экран.

В итоге молчание нарушил Дин.

— Не хочешь чего-нибудь перехватить? — спросил он и принялся натягивать куртку.

— Ага, — согласился Сэм. Он встал. — Умираю от голода.

***

Шли годы, и их жизни двигались в том же направлении, что и раньше. Только чутье становилось острее, а способности — мощнее.

То, что раньше казалось интуицией, превратилось теперь в нечто совершенно иное. Нечто могущественное. Они всегда знали, какая карта в колоде следующая. Если она им не нравилась, они могли ее сменить. Они могли услышать молитвы охотников где угодно, по всей стране, если останавливались и прислушивались.

Они охотились как всегда — но теперь это не казалось достойным вызовом. Они никогда не промахивались, неизменно находили нужного призрака с первого раза. Их время стоило тратить на нуждавшихся в помощи коллег.

— Как давно мы это делаем? — спросил Сэм Дина однажды. Они сидели на веранде кафе, поедая бургеры и потягивая колу. Солнце тепло гладило их по спинам. Сэм покрутил трубочку в своей выдохшейся коле.

Дин повернул голову к солнцу.

— Всегда, — ответил он и улыбнулся.

***

Они сидели в какой-то захудалой мексиканской забегаловке в западной Неваде. На дворе раннее утро, а они завтракали буррито. С особо острым соусом. Дин строил глазки официантке, когда Сэм перехватил правую руку Дина, пальцы которой рассеянно собирались в знак, перекрещивая средний и безымянный.

— Дин, — Сэм кинул пакетик со своим соусом в голову брата.

— Что? — Дин опустил взгляд на свою руку. Он потряс ей и заявил: — Чувак. Мне не нужны эти шаманства, чтобы заполучить девчонку. В смысле, ты только посмотри на меня.

— Не раньше девяти, если это будет от меня зависеть, — пригрозил Сэм, и Дин показал ему отставленный средний палец.

Внезапно Сэм напрягся, тонкие волоски на его шее встали дыбом. Он почувствовал совершенно узнаваемое дуновение хаоса, прошедшее через кафе, как смех, который никто другой не мог услышать. Ему даже не нужно было проверять, чтобы знать, что теперь во всех пакетиках с сахаром лежала соль, а в солонках — сахар.

Дин не заметил этого, слишком занятый удалявшейся официанткой, поэтому Сэм не стал останавливать брата, когда тот потянулся за своей чашкой кофе, и всеми силами постарался скрыть улыбку, когда он поперхнулся и выплюнул напиток обратно.

— Что за блядь? — выругался Дин, пиная Сэма под столом.

— Эй, я-то тут при чем? — открестился Сэм.

— А кто еще мог… — Дин осмотрелся по сторонам. Он кивнул на что-то в другой части кафе, и Сэм проследил за его взглядом.

Старый негр в лимонно-желтых перчатках помахал им, шевеля пальцами. Он сидел в кабинке вместе со здоровяком с серьезным лицом и мрачными глазами.

Сэм улыбнулся. Они с Дином встали и пересекли зал, чтоб обменяться приветствиями. Руки старика были жилистыми и сильными, а его хватка стала даже еще крепче. Руки здоровяка были огромными и мозолистыми, но рукопожатие — легким и дружеским. 

— Мог бы и догадаться, что это ваши проделки, — проворчал Дин, обращаясь к старику. — Как делишки, Ананси?

Ананси, также известный как мистер Нанси, улыбнулся, демонстрируя зубы.

— Видишь наши настоящие имена, да? — спросил он. Он кивнул на своего спутника. — Они лучше, чем ты был в их возрасте.

Тень, которого также иногда называли Бальдром, сменил тему:

— Вы говорили с Медиа и Интернетом.

— Давно, — ответил Сэм. Он сделал паузу. — Если честно, не знаю точно, сколько времени прошло.

Ананси засмеялся, и от этого звука утро стало ярче, а все посетители кафе улыбнулись без причины.

— Верно, очень верно, — сострил Ананси. — Говорите, как настоящие боги. В любом случае, что такое время? Лишь способ, которым люди отсчитывают расстояние до своей смерти.

— Они предупреждали нас о вас, — сообщил Дин. — О вас, ребята.

— О, мы безобидны, — усмехнулся Тень, и эта шутка получилась убийственно серьезной. Искорки веселья сияли в его глазах, но под ними скрывалось что-то темное и непознанное. Что-то опасное.

— Что вы об этом думаете? — спросил Ананси. Вопрос был задан беззаботно, но Сэм не мог побороть ощущение, что их проверяют. Взвешивают и измеряют.

Ананси казался обычным человеком, но если Сэм смотрел на него уголком глаза, он видел сидевшего на его месте паука. А если Сэм смотрел уголком _другого_ глаза, он видел огромного бесформенного темного призрака. В Ананси скрывалось больше, чем лишь выбранная им внешняя оболочка.

— Думаю… существует место для всего, для всех, — ответил Сэм. — Если вы двое еще тут, значит, люди все еще верят в вас. Не думаю, что имеет смысл драться из-за этого.

Тень кивнул. Ананси удовлетворенно хлопнул себя по колену и признался:

— Я знал, что вы мне понравитесь, ребята. Такие, как вы, — по мне, понимаете? — он показал пальцем на Тень. — Даже ваш отец верил в них, в каком-то смысле.

— Все в этой стране верят, — кивнул Тень. — Трудно не верить.

— Для алкоголя не слишком рано? — предложил Ананси. — Давай выпьем, — он позвал официантку, ослепительно улыбаясь и размахивая затянутой в желтую перчатку рукой.

Они заказали по бутылке дешевого пива, которое появилось на их столике ледяным, покрытым каплями конденсата. Каждый поднял свое, и когда Сэм спросил, за что они пьют, Ананси просто ответил:

— За пиво.

— Не стоит усложнять, — добавил Тень. — Молодые, старые, умирающие, бессмертные. Просто живите так, как только можете.

— И не забывайте развлекаться, — добавил Ананси.

— Черт побери. За это я выпью, — Дин наклонил свою бутылку к сэмовой, и звон стекла прозвучал так правильно, как будто последний кусочек головоломки встал на свое место.

***

Они боги открытой дороги и охоты, классического рока и слепой удачи, стоянок грузовиков и грязных забегаловок, пива за доллар и бильярдных залов.

Они помнят то, чего никогда не видели. Они помнят, как молоток ударил по первым рельсам железной дороги — предшественницы шоссе 66, соединившей чопорный восток и дикий запад. Они помнят, как впервые взревел двигатель Форда. Они помнят покрытие первой магистрали, изобретение ресторанов, в которых не требовалось вылезать из машины, чтобы сделать заказ, первые звуки электрогитары. Все, что делало их теми, кто они есть, что делало Америку такой, какая она есть. Они знали все это так же, как и свои имена.

Они — дух странника и первопроходца, душа Америки. Этой невозможной страны, придуманной в гордых мечтах, построенной п ** _о_** том и надорванными спинами рабочих и синих воротничков. Они встали за угнетенных, за тех смельчаков, которые сражались за то, во что верили, невзирая ни на что.

Они — чувство, наведенное видом пустого шоссе, ведущего к какой-то неизвестной цели, скрытой за линией горизонта. Сосущее ощущение в животе и азарт в сердце, когда вкус приключения уже столь же реален, как кровь на языке.

Вот где они живут.

***

Они нечасто говорят об этом. Не о чем особо говорить.

Сэм опустил стекло в машине, и ночный ветер заполнил салон. Он чувствовал запахи липкого горячего асфальта и зеленой травы на обочине. Воздух плотный, будто жидкий, и тяжелые тучи в небе закрывали звезды и луну.

Вокруг на мили ни души, и Дин сильно превышал скорость. Он едва слышно подпевал под песню REO Speedwagon «Back on the Road Again».

— Надвигается буря, — пробормотал Сэм. Он сполз пониже на своем сидении. Теплый ветер играл с его волосами. От этого он чувствовал себя живым, счастливым.

— Угу, — выдохнул Дин. Просто согласие. Это известно ему так же, как и Сэму.

Сэм высунул руку из открытого окна. Он чувствовал, как его обдувало остывающим воздухом, толкая ладонь. Вся сила их скорости, казалось, собиралась на кончиках его пальцев, обжигая, потрескивая. Казалось, что если щелкнуть ими в тот момент, он сможет призвать молнию.

— Даже не думай, — предупредил Дин. Он бросил косой взгляд на Сэма, изогнул бровь, и Сэм улыбнулся и убрал руку обратно в салон. Дин поменял кассету в магнитофоне и спросил: — Ну же, Эйнштейн. Куда?

— Киту Олсону и Грегу Хармону нужна помощь в Далласе, — ответил Сэм. Они никогда раньше не встречали Кита или Грега, но Сэму не нужно было объяснять, откуда он о них узнал. Больше не нужно было.

— Даллас, — задумчиво протянул Дин. — Это там охренительная жареная картошка с сыром? — он вдавил педаль газа, ускоряясь еще больше, и они понеслись по дороге под грозовым небом.

— Та забегаловка уже несколько десятков лет как закрыта, — вспомнил Сэм. Он поерзал на своем месте. Рев двигателя, казалось, подключался прямо в его кровь. Из-за этого он становился дерганым и сексуально возбужденным.

— Серьезно? Чертовски жаль, — ответил Дин. Он коротко посмотрел на Сэма и сказал, — Чувак, расслабься, нет нужды из штанов выпрыгивать.

— Это ты виноват, — обвинил Сэм и застонал, когда Дин ухмыльнулся и снова взревел мотором. Он толкнул брата в бок. — Прекрати.

Так что да, они не говорят об этом, потому что… если все нормально, то нет нужды что-то менять. Они настолько не привыкли получать то, чего хотели, что теперь уже практически боялись присматриваться. Беспокоились, что они потеряют это хрупкое равновесие, если задумаются о своих желаниях по-настоящему. Пусть будет так, как будет, и посмотрим, сколько это продлится. Пусть будет так.

— Ты гонишь прямо в бурю, знаешь ли, — Сэм сел ровнее на своем сидении.

— Чего ты боишься, Сэмми? — спросил Дин. В темной зелени штормового неба его глаз гремел гром. Он улыбнулся, зубы сверкнули как молнии.

— Эта чертова буря — _наша_.

Сэм улыбнулся.

Потому что так оно и было.


End file.
